


After All, Everyone Loves a Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's very, erm, unique wedding. Full of inside jokes (or at least as many as I could think of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, Everyone Loves a Wedding

“Good Morning, Dan~” Phil coos, ruffling Dan’s hair with a smile. Dan grumbles, and covers his blankets over his head. 

“Phil,” he whines. “It’s, what, nine?” 

“That’s late,” Phil responds, as he teasingly pats Dan’s cheek. “C’mon, get up. I wanna show you something.” 

With a few more moments of asking, and, yes, a few kisses, Dan gets up. He rubs his eyes, and, as he yawns, teasingly rubs his hair against Phil’s neck like a cat, who still blushes and smiles nervously, despite the months they’ve been together for. 

“What’s the surprise?” Dan asks, de-pyjama-ed and coffee mug in one hand. Phil bites his lip and walks out of a room. He is wearing a cape with silver stars, a top hat, and a cane in a hand. 

"Ta-Da!” He grins. “Well, you know how I’ve always wanted to be a magician?” he asks, and continues without waiting for an answer. “So, my wish came true! I learned a few tricks!” 

Dan’s used to Phil’s strange antics by now. With a bright laugh, he grins and walks closer. “You look fabulous,” he teases while fixing his cape. Once he’s done, Dan presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “I’m ready, Love. Start the show.” 

\------ 

“I will need a volunteer,” Phil announces, using his faux-onstage voice. 

“Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!” Dan shouts, barely keeping from breaking into laughter. 

“Young man in the front,” he says. “Come onstage.” 

“Hold out your hand,” Phil instructs. “And close your eyes.” Dan obeys, though not before cracking open one eye and shooting a grin. 

“You’re not gonna, like, put worms on my hand or something, right?” 

Phil smiles slyly, though with a hint of anxiousness. “You’ll see.” 

“Maintaining the mystery now, are we?” Dan murmurs. “Well, I trust you. Go on.” He closes his eyes and waits. 

Spontaneously, Phil grabs Dan’s left hand and goes down on one knee. He presses an object into Dan’s palm. 

His expression borders on something wild. 

“Please,” he says in a slightly trembling voice. 

“Daniel James Howell…” 

“Will you marry me?” 

\------ 

No one is prepared for what happens next. 

There’s a long pause, to the point of awkwardness. But then— 

“YES!” Dan practically screams. 

There’s a flurry of movement, and then they’re both on the floor. They’re in each other’s arms, and both are crying. 

“Yes,” Dan repeats, voice shaking with emotion. “Yes, you idiot, a thousand times yes.” 

Phil has tears rolling down his cheeks, but nonetheless he’s smiling with overjoyed happiness—both of them look happier than they have ever been. 

“I didn’t think this would work,” he stammers, giving Dan a shy kiss on the lips before snuggling into his chest. 

“Oh, trust me. It did,” Dan mumbled, hugging him back tightly. 

It was only later did they realise, that in all that chaos, they had lost the ring. 

\------ 

2022 blares out from invisible speakers as the two appear on either sides of the platform. 

Dan is wearing a stunningly black suit, but it’s only Phil’s knowledge that, underneath, he has on the iconic circle shirt. 

Phil has on a blindingly white tuxedo, and only Dan knows what he’s wearing beneath it. 

They both have cat whiskers and flower crowns. 

They walk toward each other, and anyone could see the joy and love in their eyes. The Phangirls goes crazy. 

Dan leans down and offers a hand. He lifts his head, and dashes a grin at Phil, who grins right back and takes the hand, much to the pure glee of their audience. 

(To their disappointment, there is, yes, an actual bulletproof wall of glass surrounding the couple, because everyone knows how insane us Phangirls can get.) 

As Tyler Oakley says the speech, sandwiched between the two, it’s blatantly obvious no one cares, and eventually he gives up with a “just kiss already!”, voicing the thoughts of everyone watching. 

It’s like they’ve been waiting forever, how Phil literally dives in for the kiss, and as Dan’s surprised laugh is cut off by his lips. They stay for much longer than they should’ve, to the point where Tyler casts a knowing look at the two, and saunters off the stage. 

Screams echo on the entire time. 

“I DECLARE YOU, HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!” The entire crown screeches out. It’s amazing how coordinated they are; it’s like they’ve practised beforehand (which, considering the extents Phangirls go, could most definitely be true). 

The wedding does on for an entire day, and then some more. No one leaves, even when Dan and Phil tries to convince a positively fainting insomniac who has, apparently, been without sleep for weeks in excitement of the wedding. 

Music blares on, neverending: 2009, 2022, Toxic, Interrupted By Fireworks, even Thinking Out Loud, where they recreate the ever-so-famous slow dance—the couple somehow finds a way to dance through all that. 

There is a trash can, and written on it is “Phil #1”. 

A sort of “sub-wedding” begins; Dil and Tabitha. Eliza and Bob appears, crashes the wedding, and vanishes. 

Dan plays a piano with stickers plastered over the entire thing. With a wink, he starts with 2009. 

Phil grins, and with a pink face, he lightly shoves Dan over, and plays Für Elise. It’s a terrible playthrough—”a remix”—but everyone goes wild anyways. 

Everyone gets toast, nachos with salsa, maltesers, and—to everyone’s utter horror—hamsters. 

As Phil explained, they had spent so much time stressing about finding the perfect ring, that they didn’t have enough time to actually get one. 

That doesn’t change anything, though—how they act, absolutely anyone could tell they’re a couple. 

As the wedding cake is brought out, everyone is shocked to find it hideous. Dan and Phil try their best to explain how they had baked it themselves, which was “a complete disaster; we are never doing that again.” 

No one cares. It wasn’t edible anyways. 

Eventually, someone brings over a huge ladder, in which the crowd is positively murderous in who gets dibs. Dan and Phil roll their eyes, and yell at everyone to stop. They obey immediately. Phil is incredibly guilty and apologetic; Dan is overjoyed at their power. 

In the end, there must be hundreds of injuries, sore throats, and phone gigabytes. It takes hours for everyone to clear out. 

\------ 

Phil collapses on their couch, tired and spent and exhausted, though he is beaming. 

Dan groans and lies down next to him, snuggling closer and yawning. 

“Well,” he mumbled. “That was something, all right.” 

Phil sits up a bit, and kisses Dan softly. 

With arms around each other, still in their wedding suits, and too tired for words, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was originally going to be part of a series, but I decided it wouldn't "fit in" as the pure fluff the other story has. So instead, it's a oneshot!


End file.
